This little heart of mine
by warriorstudios
Summary: Mereth Clive is de dochter van de welbekende Gildarts van Fairy Tail maar niet alleen dat. Ook is ze de beste vriendin van Laxus Dreyar of schuilt er meer achter haar vriendschap. En hoe gaat zij om met het feit dat hij haar in de steek laat tijdens Fantasia? Enkele OC's gebruikt, Erza Hayden, Gray Sarah, Natsu Faye & Mereth compleet OC
1. Chapter 1

'Laxus is wat?!' Woedend staarde het bruinharige meisje naar Freed die half wegdook en haar met grote ogen aankeek. Ja ze was woest, meer als woest, hoe kon Laxus ooit verdomme zo gestoord doen en haar ook nog eens in de steek laten daarna. 'Mereth geen rede om Freed uit te schelden voor iets waar hij niets tegen kon doen.' De stem van Makarov deed haar snuivend opkijken en ze sloeg haar armen over elkaar. 'Waarom is hij verdomme verbannen!' Gromde ze en staarde woest naar haar master. Freed was nog niet verder gekomen dan haar vraag waar is Laxus beantwoorden. Ze gaf hem niet meer spreekruimte, ze kon het simpelweg niet geloven, ze kon niet geloven dat hij verbannen was. Zijn belofte verbrak..

_'Say Laxus.' De avondzon settelde zich al aan de zee en Mer staarde afwezig er naar nog altijd gefascineerd hoe de zon kon verdwijnen in de diepe blauwe golven. 'Hmm?' Was het antwoord dat ze kreeg en de brunette keek even met een glimlachje op al veranderde haar glimlach in een iets triestere blik bij het zien van zijn afwezige blik. 'Is er iets?' Veranderde ze meteen van haar onderwerp en hij schudde zijn hoofd en glimlachte heel even waardoor zij haar wenkbrauw op trok maar uiteindelijk haar schouders ophaalde. Ze zuchtte heel even voor ze haar hoofd tegen zijn schouder legde. Zijn reactie deed haar echter verbaasd opkijken, nooit trok hij zich terug als zij half op zijn schoot sprong maar nu ineens mocht ze haar hoofd niet meer laten rusten op zijn schouder. Zelfs voor Hayden's neus had ze alsnog altijd zijn permissie gehad om gekke streken uit te halen. Ze konden elkaar al achtien jaar, beste vrienden voor god knows how long. En nu mocht ze hem nieteens meer aanraken? 'Nu niet Rosy.' Mompelde hij en ze grinnikte even zacht toen hij haar tweede naam gebruikte op de manier waarop ze enkel hem toeliet. 'Wat jij wil Sparks. Maar je moet me een ding beloven.' Mompelde ze en staarde nog even voor zich uit. Ze wist hoe zwaar de S-Class job ging worden waar ze morgen ochtend naar vertrok maar Laxus had haar bijna gesmeekt om hem te nemen, ze had niet mogen vragen waarom, ze had hem moeten vertrouwen maar ze wist gewoon dat het fout zou gaan. Hij was net terug en smeekte haar om een job te nemen die hij normaal al niet alleen zou nemen. Er zat iets goed fout maar Mereth kon haar vinger er niet op leggen. Al wat ze kon doen was afwachten en hopen dat er niet iets goed mis ging zoals ze vreesde. 'Wat wil je dat ik je beloof Rosy?' Mompelde hij met een glimlach maar zijn ogen bleven serieus staan en ze zuchtte zacht. 'Beloof me dat zodra ik terug ben wij samen weer eens een job doen, en dan haal je die pessimistische blik van je smoel of ik sla hem er af.' Ze grijnsde heel even droog en hij begon te lachen en sloeg met zijn hand op haar rug. 'Doen we Mer.' Wat een leugen, had hij nou niets geleerd? Ze zag door hem heen, ze zouden geen job samen doen ze zouden nooit meer worden zoals ze eens waren zijn ogen vertelde het allemaal._

Een traan gleed over haar wangen en ze moest zichzelf vastgrijpen aan de stoel. 'Hij.. nee.' Ze schudde haar hoofd en staarde bijna ongeloofwaardig naar Makarov. 'Gramps dat zou hij niet doen! Toch..?' Fluisterde ze en voelde ineens een hand op haar schouder waardoor ze opkeek en haat meteen in haar ogen gloeide. 'En toch heeft hij het gedaan Mereth, ik vond het ook vreselijk om te moeten accepteren.' Hayden's stem klonk als gif in haar oren en ze sloeg haar hand weg. 'En jij noemt je zijn vriendin!' Schreeuwde ze haar stem een octaaf hoger schietend. Ongelovig keek ze naar het meisje dat haar schouders ophaalde en verslagen zakte ze terug op haar stoel. Had hij nou werkelijk waar Fairy Tail willen overnemen, Gramps verstoten? Ze schudde haar hoofd en kwam wankel overeind. 'Ik moet hier weg.' Mompelde ze sissend en draaide zich om. In stilte liep ze langs de jobs maar schudde haar hoofd. Dat was wel het laatste waar ze nu trek in had. Zonder te letten op degene die haar naam riepen liep ze naar buiten tot vlak buiten de stad, het hangplekje van haar en Lax. Verslagen liet ze zich op de grond zakken en legde haar hoofd in haar handen voor haar schouders zachtjes begonnen te schokken.

'Klootzak.' Mompelde ze zacht naar de eeuwig blauwe zee. 'Als ze verdomme zo nodig verbannen wil worden laat mij dan op ze minst meegaan, altijd doe je alles alleen.' Ze staarde naar de zee en zuchtte opnieuw. Ze snapte nu waarom hij haar weg had gestuurd, hij had niet gewild dat ze er bij was geweest als hij zichzelf verloor. Maar nog altijd snapte ze niet waarom Lax niet gewoon naar haar toe gekomen was. Waarom hij opnieuw alles in z'n eentje had willen uitvogelen. Ze gleed zuchtend met haar hand door haar bruine lokken en sloot haar ogen even. Op een of andere manier kon ze zo al raden dat Hayden er niet al te veel problemen mee had, of dat kind liep ondertussen nog doodleuk met hem af te spreken terwijl zij zeker wist dat ze hem niet meer te zien zou krijgen. Misschien was het wel wat Hayden wilde. Nooit meer jaloezie dat Laxus teveel met haar omging. 'Denk je nou echt dat ik jou jezelf uit Fairy Tail laat schoppen?' Een maar al te bekende stem achter haar deed haar opschrikken en ze draaide met grote ogen haar hoofd om voor ze zich afzette en bijna in zijn armen sprong. 'Laxus!' Met grote ogen keek ze op naar hem meteen beseffend dat zo ongeveer zijn gehele lichaam in het verband ingepakt zat en meteen liet ze hem los. 'Wa.. laat maar zitten.' Ze wist donders goed wat er gebeurd was. Sarah had haar al ingevuld op dat. Toch duwde ze zich even boos terug en keek hem strak aan. 'Je had me op ze minst kunnen vertellen wat je van plan was!' Zei ze beledigd en keek hem strak aan de nijging om zijn hand weg te slaan onderdrukkend toen hij door haar bruine haar gleed. 'Nee.' Mompelde hij zachtjes en keek op haar neer waardoor ze heel even op haar onderlip beet. 'Dan zou ik tegen je moeten vechten, dat kon ik niet.' Zijn woorden verraste haar even maar maakte haar gelijk boos. 'Hallo zeg, ik zou altijd achter je staan Laxus, denk eens even na.' Ze staarde hem strak aan zijn verbaasde blik deed haar niets. 'Dan zou je je tegen het huidige Fairy Tail keren Rosy tegen je vader.' Mompelde hij en ze moest de nijging hem te slaan onderdrukken. 'Alsof dat me iets boeit, alsof ik nu nog iets te zoeken heb bij Fairy Tail, kan net zo goed meteen overstappen naar Raven Tail!' De woorden waren er nog niet uit of ze had er al spijt van want de blik van Laxus werd kouder en hij sloeg zijn armen over elkaar. 'Je zou boos moeten zijn op mij, niet doen alsof ik een of andere god ben, je hebt zelf gehoord wat ik gedaan heb!' Zijn woorden lieten haar schrikken maar ze snoof even. 'Een god? Jij bent verdomme degene die jezelf Thunder God noemt Laxus! Je bent m'n beste vriend tenminste dat dacht ik, but last time I checked beste vrienden vertellen elkaar wat er aan de hand is voordat ze oorlog verklaren aan hun Guild!' Hij stapte achteruit maar ze kon haar woorden niet meer terugnemen en ze staarde hem koud aan. 'Ik zou als ik jou was verdwijnen uit Magnolia voordat dad je nog een keer ziet.' Mompelde ze droogjes en draaide zich om. 'Hij is niet blij met je, wanneer was hij dat wel.' Ze haalde haar schouders op en stak haar handen in haar zakken voor ze in stilte wegliep, hem verbaast achterliet, maar hij deed maar. Hij had haar verraden. En hij deed zijn best maar met zijn verdere leven. Als zij zo nodig in Fairy Tail moest blijven van hem dan bleef ze dat. Maar het zou de laatste keer zijn dat ze hem had gezien. Ze hoefde hem niet meer te zien. Met een grom trok ze het kettinkje dat een sneeuwkristal en bliksemschicht uitbeeldde van haar nek en smeet het op de grond voor ze er overheen liep terug naar de Guild. Weg van hem. Weg van dit alles. Ze kon er niet meer aan denken, het zou haar alleen maar slopen. Hij sloopte haar uiteindelijk toch.

Dagen strekte zich voort, verplaatste zich in weken en nog altijd had Mer de fut niet gevonden om op een job te gaan. Ze was elke dag naar hun vaste plekje gegaan waar je over de stad kon uitkijken maar hij was niet meer gekomen. Het kettinkje was weg maar dat kon door elke willekeurige gek gejat zijn. Elke dag vulde de leegte zich meer op in haar hart en spijt voor haar woorden groeide dieper en dieper binnen in haar hoofd. Ze had nooit zo mogen spreken. Ze liet zichzelf achterover vallen en sloot haar ogen wegzakkend in een lichte slaap. Een slaap die alles op z'n kop zette. 'Mereth!' Een stem deed haar kreunend haar ogen openen een glimlach gleed voor een seconde over haar lippen. 'Lax you came back?' Vroeg ze mompelend en draaide zich om meteen omhoog schietend. 'Mystogan!' Ze hapte naar adem en het was dat hij haar arm vastgreep anders was ze van de klif afgedonderd. Snel trok hij haar naar zich toe en ze staarde op naar hem. 'Draai je eens om.' Mompelde hij zachtjes en zodra ze deed wat hij zij schoten haar ogen open. 'Wa.. Dad!' Ze staarde naar de leegte waar eens Magnolia had gelegen. 'Wat is hier aan de hand Mystogan!' Schreeuwde ze bijna in zijn gezicht. 'Waar is m'n vader, waar is Sarah!' Ze keek hem aan met grote ogen. Langzaam volgde ze zijn hand naar de hemel en staarde er met grote ogen naar. 'Faye, Wendy, Lucy en Gajeel hebben je nodig Mereth.' Mompelde hij en ze snoof even. 'Faye mijn hulp?' Mompelde ze nog droogjes maar er werd al iets in haar mond door hem gepropt en het volgende moment werd ze door de lucht gestuurd door Mystogan's magie naar het enorme zwarte gat in de lucht. 'Gomen Mereth!' Riep hij nog achter haar aan en ze vormde een sneeuwbal in haar hand die ze zijn richting op smeet maar kon niet meer zien of ze haar doelwit raakte. Diepe duisternis nam haar gezichtsveld over.


	2. Chapter 2

'Hoe kunnen er nou twee Mereth's zijn!' Een bekende stem in de achtergrond deed haar zacht kreunen en ze kneep haar ogen even samen. 'Ik heb geen idee Freed, ik vond haar wat moest ik anders doen dan haar hier brengen?' Laxus? Waarom was z'n stem zo zacht. Ze wou overeind komen maar iemand hielt haar tegen. 'Mer.. mevrouw blijf liggen.' De formele stem liet haar ogen open schrikken. 'Bickslow!' Ze staarde met grote ogen naar de man die haar verbaast aanstaarde. 'Ze is wakker!' Een lach klonk door de kamer en ze kon bijna weer flauwvallen. 'Ever the faq happend met je kleding!' Ze staarde het meisje aan dat in losse kleding liep die ze nooit aan zou trekken. Bickslow probeerde haar met een serieus gezicht terug te duwen in het bed maar ze had geen rust meer in haar gat. Haar ogen waren op een zekere blonde idioot gevallen die haar met grote ogen aankeek. 'Laxus!' Ze hapte heel even naar adem en keek hem met grote ogen aan. 'Lax.' Fluisterde ze en schoot het bed uit om haar armen om hem heen te gooien en trok zichzelf tegen hem aan. 'Laxus sorry, ik had niet zo mogen..' Ze werd half weggeduwd door een hand van buitenaf en ze keek naar Freed die haar arrogant aanstaarde. 'Vertel ons eerst maar eens wie jij bent en waarom je op Mereth-sama lijkt.' Ze keek hem even verbaast aan. 'Ik ben Mereth idioot.' Mompelde ze en duwde zijn hand weg. 'Wat is er mis met jullie.' Ze draaide haar hoofd naar Laxus. 'En wat is er met jou gebeurd?' Vragen schoten in haar hoofd en ze staarde de vier een voor een aan. 'Ok wat voor ziek grapje zijn jullie aan het spelen en waarom moesten jullie Mystogan erbij betrekken?' Mompelde ze sissend en snoof even. 'Mystogan?' Een nieuwe stem liet haar opkijken en haar mond viel bijna open samen met die van degene in de deuropening. Binnen een seconde stonden Laxus, Freed, Bickslow en Evergreen naast elkaar en bogen richting het meisje in de deur. 'Mereth-sama u bent terug.' Klonk Freeds stem maar Mereth kon er niet op letten. Het meisje stapte in de schaduw richting haar en zij deed ook een stap naar haar toe. Langzaam hief ze haar hand samen met het meisje op en deed nog een stap vooruit waardoor hun vingers elkaar raakte. Verbaast staarde ze naar een exact spiegelbeeld van haar al was er een verschil. De gehele houding van dit meisje was bijna agressief. Bijna te vergelijken met een boze Laxus..

Langzaam herstelde ze zich en keek naar de vier. Heel even stak ze haar vinger op en opende haar mond maar sloot hem weer en liet haar vinger heel even zakken. 'Juist, Lax dit is niet grappig.' Mompelde ze zachtjes en haar ogen schoten open toen haar shirt ineens opgetrokken werd door het meisje. 'Hou vast.' Mompelde het meisje het shirt in Mer's handen duwend. Verbaast keek ze het meisje aan dat Mer's korte broek ook uit sjorde en haar hand uitstak naar Laxus die zich omdraaide en naar een kast liep waar hij een jurk uitpakte en aan het meisje gaf. 'Hier trek dit aan, dan valt je insignia niet op.' Mompelde ze en Mer trok verbaast haar wenkbrauw op. 'Can somebody tell me what thé fuck is happening here.' Mompelde ze en liet zich gewillig zakken toen het meisje haar omlaag duwde. 'Hayden had al gezegd dat er Earthland versies van ons in Edolas rond zouden lopen.' Mompelde het meisje en keek Mereth aan. 'Hayden?' Vroeg Mer sissend en kwam omhoog. 'Wat moet dat kreng nou weer.' Meteen toen ze dat zij kreeg ze een klap in haar gezicht en viel terug in de stoel. 'Hayden Knightwalker is niet een vijand.' Siste ze zacht en Mer's ogen schoten even open. 'Knightwalker, Edolas..' Mompelde ze en herinnerde zich het zwarte gat. 'Mystogan..' Mompelde ze en gromde heel even zacht. 'Ze zag hoe het meisje voor haar ook haar jurk oplichtte en haar insignia deed haar heel even opkijken. Ze draaide haar hoofd naar de vier en keek toe haar ogen steeds groter wordend. Waarom verborgen ze hun insignia's zo? Ze schudde even ongelovig haar hoofd. 'Wij zijn bezig met de meest belangrijke job die er is Earthland me.' Klonk het meisje haar stem en ze glimlachte even. 'Van binnenuit slopen wij het koninkrijk maar daarvoor moeten we wel Knightwalker's vertrouwen hebben.' Het was misschien iets teveel informatie en ze schudde langzaam haar hoofd. 'We leggen het allemaal nog wel uit Earthland Mereth, voor nu ben je onze Mereth's tweeling zus. Rosanna Jackson.' Bickslow liet haar zachtjes opkijken en ze knikte een beetje verbaasd. 'Rosanna Jackson, that'll work out.' Mompelde ze en draaide haar hoofd uiteindelijk naar Haar counterpart die begon uit te leggen wat er precies aan de hand was.

Langzaam kwam ze overeind toen het meisje klaar was met praten en ze beet heel even op haar onderlip. 'Dus als ik het goed begrijp is dit een andere wereld waar iedereen tegenover gesteld is van elkaar?' Mompelde ze en de schijnbaar Edolas Laxus knikte zachtjes. Een klein grijnsde gleed over haar lippen. 'Wil ik de Edolas versie van pa niet ontmoeten.' Zei ze grijnzend en keek haar Edolas versie aan die haar schouders ophaalde. 'Ik weet het niet, heb mijn vader nooit gekend, die idioot daar heeft me gevonden en naar Fairy Tail gebracht.' Mompelde ze zacht en knikte met haar hoofd naar Laxus die zacht glimlachte. Het bracht een glimlach op Mer's gezicht en ze kwam langzaam omhoog. In stilte draaide ze zich naar de vier en stapte naar voren en legde haar hand heel even onder haar kin. 'Mystogan heeft me hierheen gestuurd om mijn Guild te helpen.' Mompelde ze langzaam en draaide zich om met een brede glimlach. 'Guess dat ik dat maar moet doen dan he. Fairy Tail is Fairy Tail, Edolas versie of Earthland versie.' Er gleed een brede glimlach om haar Edolas counterpart en die knikte. 'We gaan er alles voor doen om de members van jouw Fairy Tail te helpen op te staan tegen het koninkrijk, maar we moeten wel achter de schermen blijven. Als jij je in open battle wil gooien kunnen wij je niet meer helpen.' Sprak ze zacht en Mer schudde haar hoofd. 'Ik weet zeker dat Faye en de andere zichzelf kunnen redden, er is een rede waarom ik door jullie gevonden ben.' Zei ze zeker en grijnsde even. 'Al moet ik nog een ding doen.' Mompelde ze langzaam en draaide zich opnieuw om en staarde Edolas Freed recht aan. 'Ik vind je leuker als Earthland versie, waar jij die blonde mongool stalkt.' Mompelde ze en sloeg met haar vlakke hand in zijn gezicht voor ze naar Bickslow stapte. 'En jij kan beter een idioot zijn die altijd te vrolijk is.' Ook hem sloeg ze en ze rolde haar ogen even toen ze Evergreen achteruit zag stappen. 'Jij hoort een over het paard getild wijf te zijn dat alleen maar aan zichzelf denkt.' Mompelde ze en schudde even zuchtend haar hoofd voor ze uiteindelijk naar Laxus stapte en toch een brok in haar keel moest wegslikken. 'En jij hoort een asshole te zijn die mij in de steek laat omdat hij denkt dat hij alles zelf aankan.' Mompelde ze zacht. 'En uiteindelijk toch mij altijd komt redden, daar zijn we beste vrienden voor.' Met die woorden kneep ze haar hand tot een vuist en ramde hem vol in zijn gezicht waardoor hij achteruit vloog en door een stoel heen viel uiteindelijk tegen een bed landend. Ze staarde hem nog heel even aan en slikte een traan weg. Waar zou hij nu zijn?

'Hayden, dit is Rosanna, ze is gisteravond aangekomen had ik je verteld toch?' Een glimlach lag op haar Edolas versie en Mer kon niets anders als haar half aanstaren, ze was goed in liegen dat kon ze niet ontkennen. 'Hmm nee dat heb jet niet verteld.' Klonk de stem van Edolas Hayden als reactie maar stak toch haar hand uit. 'Hayden Knightwalker.' Klonk haar stem hard terwijl ze Mereth inspecteerde en Mer twijfelde heel even maar glimlachte en stak haar hand uit. 'Rosanna Jackson.' Zei ze met een warme glimlach en keek haar even aan voor ze langzaam naar voren stapte toen Knightwalker haar wenkte. 'Ik zal je de stad wel laten zien.' Klonk haar stem hard en ze kreeg een halve duw van Freed die knikte. In stilte volgde ze Edolas Hayden naar buiten. 'Dat is echt onnodig hoor, Mereth wou me al rondleiden.' Ze glimlachte even maar Knightwalker schudde haar hoofd. 'Zeg jij bent aardig anders dan Mereth nietwaar?' Klonk Knightwalker's stem en Mer beet heel even op haar onderlip maar knikte zacht. 'Vroeger werd altijd gezegd dat we exact het tegenover gestelde waren.' Antwoordde Mer met een soepele glimlach, iets dat ze niet had moeten zeggen schijnbaar want meteen voelde ze de muur tegen haar rug. 'Mereth.' Siste Knightwalker zacht en leek haar lichaam rond te speuren en scheurde uiteindelijk haar jurk van haar lichaam Mer achterlatend in niets anders als haar BH en een onderbroek. 'I knew it!' Siste Knightwalker en richtte haar wapen op Mer. Een grijns gleed even over haar lippen. 'Gomen sis,' Mompelde ze even en schoot half omhoog zich vastgrijpend aan het plafond met een sneeuwklauw terwijl ze naar beneden keek. 'Jammer dat je m'n plan zo snel door hebt, heb ik Rosanna voor niets vermoord.' Mompelde ze droogjes en keek de Edolas Hayden strak aan. 'Rosanna vermoord?' Klonk haar stem vragend en Mer rolde heel even met haar ogen. 'Ja denk je nou echt dat ze mij zou helpen?' Vroeg ze droogjes en liet zich naar de grond vallen. 'Maar goed, ik heb idioten die ik moet helpen, en een koninkrijk die ik omver moet helpen.' Siste ze en stapte half naar het raam. Heel even staarde ze naar beneden, ze zat aardig hoog. Maar recht onder haar was een tuin, perfect. 'Wacht!' Knightwalker wou haar arm grijpen maar ze liet zich al vallen uit het raam, meteen haar ogen op de grond richtend. 'Avalanche!' Ze spreidde haar armen en een dik pak sneeuw verscheen uit een magiccircle boven haar hoofd haar stootkussen net op tijd makend. Zodra ze de sneeuw raakte met haar voeten hapte ze even naar adem en dook weg uit de sneeuw. 'Melt.' Mompelde ze zacht en he sneeuw veranderde naar een golf water die wegspoelde zodat Knightwalker haar onmogelijk zou kunnen volgen. Nog altijd in niets meer gekleed als haar ondergoed schoot ze weg de kasteeltuinen uit. Het was tijd voor haar om een intrede te doen in het spel dat zich binnen de stadsmuren gaande hielt.

Zo snel ze kon rende ze door de straten de blikken negerend. Haar armen lagen hoe erg ze het ook haatte over haar middel haar insignia beschermend. Ze moest wel door gaan met rennen, ze kon niet stilstaan niet wetend hoe dicht Knightwalker op haar zat. Snel wierp ze een blik over haar schouder waardoor ze niet lette op wat er voor haar gebeurde en knalde vol tegen iemand op. Ze verstapte zich en viel achteruit op haar achterste meteen schudde ze haar hoofd en staarde woest overeind in een veel te bekend gezicht. 'Gihihi.' Haar ogen trokken even samen en ze keek op naar de man waar de de bekende lach van kwam. Met een grijns op zijn gezicht hielt hij zijn hand naar haar uit. Twijfelend pakte ze hem aan en trok zichzelf meteen los toen ze op haar benen stond. 'Wist niet dat je zo'n goed lichaam had Clive.' Klonk zijn stem en ze verwachtte een spottende lach maar die bleef uit waardoor er een blos over haar wangen schoot en ze meteen haar vlakke hand in zijn gezicht liet vallen. Meteen toen ze dat deed trok hij haar naar zich toe en sloeg zijn gespierde armen om haar heen en drukte zijn lippen op de hare. Haar ogen schoten open maar zodra ze zijn tong langs haar lippen voelde gaan liet ze haar ogen zacht dichtzakken en kuste hem zachtjes terug. Waarom? Ze had geen idee, het beeld van Laxus schoot door haar hoofd en heel even glimlachte ze zacht. Misschien was dit ook een manier om hem te vergeten. Zijn donkere ogen waren nog niet uit haar gedachtes vervaagd of Gajeel duwde haar lachend van zich af. 'Zo jij gaat wel heel goed op in jezelf verbergen Clive.' Zei hij bijna hikkend van het lachen en ze staarde hem met grote ogen aan voor hij zijn cape van zijn schouders aftrok en om haar heen legde. 'Wa..' Mompelde ze even vragend opkijkend naar zijn strak rode ogen. 'Moest toch iets doen zodat die guards je guild mark niet zouden zien.' Mompelde hij even droogjes en ze staarde naar haar buik. Ze was helemaal vergeten dat Knightwalker haar kleding had afgescheurd. Haar mond veranderde zich in een kleine "o" vorm en ze bloosde heel even. 'Bovendien hoe moest ik anders uitleggen dat je in je ondergoed loopt.' Mompelde hij en knikte even met z'n hoofd als teken dat ze hem moest volgen.

'Honestly.' Mompelde ze en schudde haar hoofd even voor ze toch achter hem aan schoot de duisternis van het steegje in. 'Gajeel?' Mompelde ze langzaam maar werd opgeschokt toen ze ineens zijn armen om haar schouders voelde die haar tegen de muur drukte. Haar ogen gleden even bijna vragend open maar schoten wijd open toen hij zichzelf tegen haar aan drukte. Haar lichaam bijna verdrukt tussen het zijne en de muur. 'Ga..Gajeel!' Mompelde ze geschrokken en keek omhoog zijn blik ontmoetend. Hij duwde zijn hand even onder haar kin toen ze half wegkeek en ze beet op haar onderlip. 'Ik meende wat ik net zei Mereth.' Mompelde hij langzaam en ze voelde een benauwd gevoel rond haar hart kruipen. 'Gajeel laat me los.' Siste ze zacht en staarde hem strak aan waardoor hij begon te lachen en zijn handen terugtrok. 'Easy Easy snowqueen, alsof ik jou zou aanraken met Gildarts als je pappie.' Mompelde hij en ze snoof even voor ze de cape beter trok onbewust toch haar lijf van hem afschermend. Heel even rolde ze met haar ogen en sloeg haar armen over elkaar. 'We gaan elkaar nu geen bijnaampjes geven he Phantom mage.' Siste ze en staarde hem koud aan. 'Hey ik heb je guild geholpen tegen die Laxus vent ja!' Siste hij terug iets dat hij absoluut niet had moeten doen. Woedde laaide op in haar lichaam en ze ramde hem vol tegen de muur een sneeuwklauw over zijn keel zettend. 'Jeah thanks for destroying his plans.' Siste ze grommend. 'Dankzij jou en Faye is hij verbannen, denk je nou echt dat ik daar blij om ben.' Ze zag zijn vragende blik en liet hem met een strakke blik los. 'Hoezo tis je vriendje toch niet.' Mompelde Gajeel langzaam en ze trok haar hoofd even weg. Waarom zat ze opgescheept met deze klootzak, vocht ze nog liever tegen Knightwalker. 'Het is.. was m'n beste vriend begrepen. Als ik daar was geweest was de guild nu van Laxus.' Ze snoof even en schudde haar hoofd. 'Als ik daar was geweest was Hayden er niet meer, en dan was het mooi zat.' Siste ze langzaam en hoorde hem achter haar lachen. 'Iemand vind Hayden niet aardig.' Hoorde ze Gajeel's honende stem achter haar en ze rolde met haar ogen. 'Neuh, wie mag dat kreng wel.' Verzuchtte ze langzaam en draaide zich om. 'Wil ik weten waarom je staat te grijnzen als een idioot.' Mompelde ze langzaam waardoor zijn grijns alleen maar breder werd. 'Je gaat me dan zeker niet mogen, onze Hayden en Sarah rennen hier rond, zoekend naar Lucy, Faye en de rest.' Mompelde hij en ze keek hem even strak aan. 'Maar ze zaten toch in een Lacrima?' Vroeg ze langzaam en hoorde hem opnieuw lachen. 'Zaten ja, tot ik langskwam, ben opzoek naar de rest.' Mompelde hij en haar ogen schoten open terwijl ze naar voren stapte. 'En dat vertel je me nu pas. We moeten ze redden.' Siste ze grommend het hele plan wetend. Zonder nog op Gajeel te letten rende ze de steeg uit en keek even zoekend rond alsof het enorme Lacrima zo uit de lucht zou kunnen vallen.

'Mereth wacht!' Het was alweer te laat, waarom rende ze altijd recht naar gevaar toe? Misschien hadden haar vader en Laxus wel gelijk, ze trok gevaar aan. Meteen toen ze Gajeel's rug tegen de hare voelde besefte ze dat ze omsingeld waren. Even glimlachte ze en keek schuin omhoog. 'Kom op Dragon Slayer.' Mompelde ze lachend en sloeg haar handen even in elkaar. Ze had de de basistechnieken van haar magie al vroeg veranderd en half afgestemd op die van Sarah die veel makkelijker werkte. 'Snow Cyclone.' Schreeuwde ze waardoor een sterke wind op kwam zetten die miljoenen vlokjes sneeuw met zich meenam. Ze grijnsde breed. 'Formchange, thousand knives!' Siste ze waardoor ze sneeuwvlokken punten werden die doelgericht de guards neerhaalde die hen hadden omsingeld zonder dat Gajeel ook maar iets had kunnen doen. 'Kom stilstaan gaat niet werken Phantom mage.' Siste ze en greep zijn hand vast. 'Moet je me Phantom mage blijven noemen Mereth?' Vroeg hij grommend en ze besefte dat ze nog altijd zijn arm vast hielt die ze snel losliet en grijnsde. 'Well you were weren't you.' Een lach speelde even over haar lippen. 'Gramps heeft je dan wel bij Fairy Tail gevraagd maar ik heb nog niet gezien dat jij jezelf bewezen hebt. Red de Guild en je krijgt je acceptatie van de sterkste vrouwelijke Fairy Tail mage.' Ze grijnsde en zag twijfel in Gajeel's ogen. 'Dacht dat Hayden dat was.' Meteen toen ze die woorden hoorde maakte ze een noodstop en liet haar vlakke hand op zijn wang vallen meteen grijnzend bij het resultaat van zijn geschokte ogen. 'No way dat de Payens ook maar in de buurt komt van mijn level.' Mompelde ze grijnzend. 'Ze zou wel willen. Weet niet wie jou die leugen heeft verteld maar de titel van sterkste vrouwelijke mage behoort mij toe.' Ze grijnsde even voor ze zich uitrekte en langzaam verder liep.

De Iron Dragonslayer achter haar snoof even maar liep langzaam mee. 'Hoe kom jij eigenlijk onbeschadigd hier?' Klonk zijn stem even en twijfelend keek Mereth op voor ze even glimlachte. 'Mystogan.' Mompelde ze en rolde met haar ogen. 'Ik was buiten de stad, Mystogan vond me en stuurde me hier heen, krijg die ass er nog wel voor.' Mompelde ze langzaam en hief even haar hoofd voor ze haar handen achter haar nek legde. 'Heb hier niet om gevraagd, Fairy Tail kan me gestolen worden als het een Fairy Tail zonder Laxus is.' Mompelde ze zuchtend en sloot haar ogen even. 'Was Laxus dan echt alles waarom je bij Fairy Tail was?' Klonk zijn stem en ze beet heel even op haar onderlip voor ze haar schouders ophaalde. 'Mijn vader was de rede waarom ik erbij kwam, Laxus de rede waarom ik bleef. Geloof me ik zou met alle liefde nu gaan en gewoon voor altijd vertrekken, maar Lax' persoonlijke stalkers hebben de opdracht gekregen mij bij Fairy Tail te houden.' Mompelde ze en sloot zuchtend haar ogen. 'Alles is veel ingewikkelder geworden als ik ooit had gedacht en gehoopt. Sinds dat kreng zich er mee moest bemoeien.' Ze opende haar ogen, haat leesbaar in haar pupillen en Gajeel deed een halve stap van haar vandaan. 'Hayden?' Gokte hij en ze knikte even zuchtend. 'Ik weet niet waarom, wat ze met hem had gedaan, maar van de ene op de andere dag was het ineens alleen maar Hayden dit Hayden dat. Ik was er altijd, stond daar voor hem maar hij zag me nooit staan. I'm his sis.' Ze schudde haar hoofd terwijl ze naar de grond staarde en emoties wegslikkend. 'Ik mocht haar ooit weet je dat, misschien ben ik gewoon een jaloers kreng.' Mompelde ze. 'We waren ooit vriendinnen, tot dit alles gebeurde, ik dacht altijd dat Laxus en ik onafscheidelijk waren, en daar leek het ook op. Tot vlak voor fantasia.' Mompelde ze en legde haar hand heel even over haar gezicht. 'Ik had nooit moeten gaan, ik had dit alles tegen kunnen houden. Ik zou tot hem kunnen doordringen.' Ze kneep haar ogen samen en spande de spieren van haar vingers waardoor haar nagels haar voorhoofd in boorde. 'Als ik voor eens verdomme niet naar hem geluisterd had dan had Fairy Tail nog een betekenis voor me.' Mompelde ze en schrok op toen Gajeel opnieuw haar schouders vastgreep. Met grote ogen staarde ze in zijn rode irissen die haar half opnamen. 'Zeg niet zulke onzin.' Mompelde hij en verstrakte zijn greep rond haar schouders. 'Laxus is niet de enige in Fairy Tail die je begrijpt. Je hebt Mirajane, Levy, Bickslow en Freed toch ook nog, dat zijn toch ook je vrienden. En wat denk je van Sarah, het enige gesprek dat ik ooit met haar had gehad was jou half de hemel in prijzend. Je vader, Master, ze geven om je. En jij wil ze zo je rug toe keren omdat je verlieft bent op een jongen die jou alleen maar als zusje ziet!?' Zijn stem bracht tranen in haar ogen los maar ze kon niet reageren. 'Ga..Gajeel.' Met grote ogen staarde ze hem aan niet begrijpend hoe hij zo veel gelijk kon hebben. Hoe kon ze zo blind zijn, hun te vergeten..

Ze kon niet anders als even zacht knikken en een glimlach speelde over haar lippen. 'You're right.' Mompelde ze en spande haar hand even tot een vuist voor haar. 'Genoeg gepraat. Laten we ze redden.' Ze zag Gajeel even grijnzen en knikken. 'Jeah, laten we die idioten redden.' Mompelde hij en ze snoof even. Uit haar ooghoeken zag ze opnieuw wachters komen, natuurlijk waren ze achter hen aangekomen. Opnieuw drukte ze haar rug tegen die van Gajeel en knikte zachtjes. 'Lets do thi..!' Voor ze haar zin af had kunnen maken zag ze een zekere vliegende blauwe kat die Gajeel gewoon wegplukte van de grond. 'Happy!' Schreeuwde ze woest en staarde omhoog. 'Succes Clive!' Hoorde ze Gajeel even schreeuwen nadat die naar de woorden van Happy had geluisterd en ze rolde met haar ogen voor ze haar vuist in de lucht stak. 'Like I said, red ze Phantom mage!' Schreeuwde ze terug en ging even breder staan starend naar de wachters die haar insloten. 'Scum.' Mompelde ze langzaam en hief haar handen even. 'Ben je echt van plan om het hele koninkrijk tegen je te krijgen meisje?' Mompelde ze een stem waardoor ze zacht grijnsde en ontspande. 'Zijn zij echt van plan om Fairy Tail tegen zich te krijgen dad!' Met die woorden draaide ze zich lachend om. Haar ogen schoten echter open toen ze een volle vuist tegen haar wang voelde en ze vloog iets achteruit. 'D..Dad?!' Vroeg ze geschrokken maar knipperde nogmaals en beet op haar onderlip. 'Edo Gildarts.' Mompelde ze langzaam terwijl ze omhoog kwam. Met haar pols veegde ze wat bloed van haar lip en snoof. 'Ik weet niet wie jij bent meiske maar je papa is hier niet.' Mompelde hij en haalde opnieuw uit. Dit keer wist Mereth het echter tegen te houden met haar onderarm die compleet bedenkt was met sneeuw en ze grijnsde zacht. 'Ik vroeg me al af wanneer ik jou tegen zou komen.' Mompelde ze langzaam en deed een halve stap achteruit voor ze hem langzaam wenkte met haar hand. 'Edolas Gildarts.' Siste ze langzaam. 'Hoe durf je je rug tegen Fairy Tail te keren!' Met die woorden sprong ze omhoog en staarde even neer op hem. 'Snowclaw, purify this lost soul!' Siste ze grommend, sneeuw zich vormend rond haar vingers tot grote klauwen en met een uitgestoken hand richtte ze zich op zijn borst.

Voor ze het doorhad kreeg ze een volle klap tegen zijn schouder en vloog door de lucht tegen een gebouw aan. Ze hapte naar adem zodra haar rug door de stenen vlogen maar ze rechtte zich en schoot terug. 'Zo sterk ben je dus.' Siste ze en staarde hem recht aan. Ze grijnsde even en schoot weer omhoog. 'Geef het op meisje.' Zijn stem maakte haar alleen maar woester en ze landde op de grond voor hem. Haar ogen brandend in de zijne. 'Ik geef nooit op ouwe.' Siste ze met een brede grijns en haalde nogmaals uit ditmaal hem wel vol rakend Gildarts door de lucht sturend. Ze grijnsde even en schoot achter hem aan. 'I'm a Fairy Tail mage!' Schreeuwde ze een bijna zieke lach volgde en ze ramde Gildarts opnieuw neer en keek hem aan. 'And I'm a damn strong one.' Siste ze de volgende klap opvangend die haar half naar achteren stootte. 'Ik heb iedereen in de steek gelaten. Vanwege mijn eigen egoïsme. But I promise, zo gouw als ik mijn guild terug heb zal ik iedereen laten weten hoe veel ik om ze geef. Maar daarvoor moet ik eerst jou de grond in rammen!' Siste ze en grijnsde toch nog even. Langzaam ademde ze even in en rechtte haar rug. Gildarts was er al vele malen slechter aan toe dan zij. Maar waarom zou ze hem laten zien hoe sterk ze werkelijk was hoe sterk Makarov, haar vader en Laxus haar gemaakt hadden. Ze ademde even in en sloeg haar handen over elkaar. 'Snowdrift' Siste ze en opende haar ogen langzaam terwijl dikke vlokken sneeuw om haar heen begonnen te waaien alsof het beesten waren die om hun meester bleven wachtend op een bevel. 'Unleash fairy tail's wrath.' Mompelde ze zacht in de sneeuw en keek even met een grijnsje toe hoe een volledige aanval op Gildarts werd uitgevoerd voor ze haar armen over elkaar sloeg en naar hem toe liep voor ze arrogant op hem neerkeek. 'Bedenk volgende keer met wie je een gevecht aan wil gaan.' Mompelde ze en knipte even met haar vingers waardoor er boeien van sneeuw om zijn armen en benen kwamen. Een klein grijnsje lag nog op haar lippen en ze liep weg het gevecht had toch langer geduurd dan ze had gewild. Even hoestte ze en kneep haar ogen samen terwijl ze half tegen een muur viel. 'God damned Gildarts.' Siste ze langzaam en trok de cape half open om alleen maar nog meer te schelden de enorme blauwe plek op haar buik ziend. Gildarts had haar goed te pakken gekregen. Ze liep kreunend even verder tot ze in de schaduwen van een steeg kwam waar haar benen onder haar wegzakte en ze met haar handen plat op de grond viel. Op armen en benen steunde ze nog heel even voor ze haar ogen sloot en neerviel op haar zij. Duisternis haar hoofd overnemend.


	3. Chapter 3

Ze had geen idee wat er meer was gebeurd maar toen ze twee sterke handen rond haar schouders voelde opende ze kreunend haar ogen alleen maar om omhoog te schrikken en vol uit te halen naar Gildarts met haar voet in zijn buik hem door de lucht te laten vliegen en aan de andere kant van de Guild door de bar te laten landen. Meteen sprong ze op de omgeving totaal negerend en smeet zichzelf met een ijzersterke vuist van sneeuw op Gildarts af. Echter werd ze voor haar vuist zijn doel bereikte onderschept door een zwaargewicht dat haar naar beneden drukte en ze haar aanval wel spontaan moest opgeven. Ze hapte naar adem en staarde woest op. Haar ogen werden meteen groot toen ze zag wie de aanval had uitgevoerd. 'Gramps!' Haar woedde was meteen vervlogen en ze zette een sprint naar de oudere man die ze meteen in haar armen sloot. 'Je bent in orde.' Zei ze en hief toen pas haar hoofd de guild doorkijkend iedereen ziend die haar aanstaarde. Ze ontspande haar armen en beet op haar onderlip tranen wegvechtend. 'Jullie zijn allemaal ok.' Fluisterde ze en richtte haar ogen meteen op haar vader wie met een kleine grom overeind kwam. Meteen draaide ze zich helemaal naar hem om en sloeg haar armen om hem heen. 'Ook goede morgen lieverd.' Mompelde hij en ze grinnikte zacht. 'Ik dacht dat je Edo Gildarts was.' Mompelde ze en zuchtte even. Toch draaide ze haar hoofd terug naar Gajeel die in een hoek van de guild zat. Langzaam duwde ze haar vader iets van haar af en stapte de guild door. Sarah afwimpelend met een klein grapje en glimlachte even naar Levy. 'Gajeel.' Mompelde ze en zag de Iron Dragonslayer opkijken. Even grijnsde ze en stak haar duim op naar hem. 'Welkom in Fairy Tail.' Zei ze grijnzend en knipoogde half toen ze zijn grijns zag en hij ook zijn duim opstak. Haar grijns veranderde in een zachte glimlach en ze legde haar handen achter haar hoofd de gehele guild met shockfaces achterlaten. Ja ze kon wel aardig zijn.

In stilte liep ze door de stad een tas vol schone kleding over haar schouder gesmeten. Alles wat ze dacht nodig te hebben had ze net van Gildarts' huis gehaald waar zij normaal in woonde als haar vader op een job was. De enkele uitzonderingen dat hij echt daar verbleef ging ze altijd naar Laxus om samen met hem te wonen. De twee konden elkaar al van kleins af aan. Gezien Mer als baby aan haar vader was gegeven door een vriendin van haar moeder. Ze was ernstig ziek geweest. Teveel magie had in haar lichaam gehuisd en haar moeder had haar vader gesmeekt om een manier te vinden haar te redden. Uiteindelijk was het gelukt maar omdat haar vader zo vaak op jobs was werd haar zorg overgedragen naar Makarov wie haar opvoedde samen met de vier jaar oudere Laxus. Dat verklaarde waarschijnlijk ook hun onbreekbare band. Nu negentien jaar later waren de twee nogsteeds onafscheidelijk. Tenminste tot dit alles. Ze zuchtte even wetend hoe erg ze had gereageerd door haar eigen domme jaloezie. Want in al die jaren was voor haar de vriendschap al zo veel verder gegaan. Ze hielt van hem zo ontiegelijk veel maar ze zou het nooit kunnen uitspreken. Gajeel had gelijk. Hij zag haar als zijn zus en zijn zus zou ze altijd blijven. Ze was bereid om zichzelf helemaal aan de kant te zetten voor zijn geluk. Het voelde gewoon simpelweg te alleen. Misschien had Mirajane dan toch gelijk gehad. Het was alleen om in haar eentje te zijn. Ze zou haar hart moeten openen al had ze het altijd gesloten willen houden. Nooit had ze een woord over haar moeder gesproken. Ergens wou ze Cornelia haten voor haar in de steek laten. Wie liet als moeder haar kind nou achter in een guild vol idioten. Maar aan de andere kant kon ze het simpelweg niet. Ze herinnerde zich het verdriet van haar vader toen die vertelde dat haar moeder overleden was. Haar vader hielt van de vrouw die haar op deze aarde had gezet. Hoe kon zij haar dan haten? Ze zuchtte even en schudde de gedachte van zich af. Een enkele blik naar de hemel vertelde haar dat ze zou moeten opschieten wou ze Laxus' huis aan het einde van de stad willen bereiken voor de nacht zou vallen. Ze glimlachte even waterig en versnelde haar pas de sleutel in haar hand vastklemmend. Al was hij er sowieso niet. Gewoon daar zijn zou haar alweer beter doen laten voelen.

De stilte van het huis bracht bijna opnieuw tranen in haar ogen terwijl ze in stilte de deur sloot en haar jas ophing op de kapstok. Heel even trokken haar wenkbrauwen samen zijn bontjas ziend. Hij ging nooit ver weg zonder dat ding. Ze haalde heel even zuchtend haar schouders op en trapte haar schoenen uit. 'Laxus?' Probeerde ze toch even maar zoals verwacht kwam er geen antwoord. Ze liet haar tas in een hoekje van de trap vallen en liep de huiskamer binnen die er zoals altijd opgeruimd uit zag maar ze wist zeker dat ze zijn studie nieteens wou zien. Ze zuchtte even en liep naar de koelkast toe om ook daar verse producten aan te treffen. 'The fack Laxus waar ben je.' Mompelde ze en pakte wat groente uit de groentenla en pakte de andere ingredienten om pasta te maken. Ze zuchtte even. In stilte maakte ze het eten klaar en op automatische piloot zette ze de pasta toen het klaar was op tafel en schrok even op merkend dat ze voor twee personen had gedekt. Ze beet op haar onderlip en stond op om het bord en bestek terug te zetten. Ja ze was alleen.

In dezelfde tergende stilte at ze en waste ze af. Stapte naar boven kleedde zich uit en stapte onder de douche. Pakte haar shampoo die daar vast stond en sloot haar ogen. Ze was zich er van bewust dat het hele huis stil was zonder Laxus. Maar het was haar schuld. zij had gezegd dat hij had moeten oprotten uit Magnolia en het was pijnlijk duidelijk dat hij dat had gedaan al leken sommige dingen er op dat hij nog in de buurt was. Na haar douche die misschien veel te lang had geduurd droogde ze zich af en kleedde zich om in een topje en een korte broek voor ze naar zijn bed liep waar ze normaal ook gewoon samen met hem in lag. Als ze zo na dacht snapte ze ergens wel Hayden's jaloezie. Maar Hayden wist niets van Laxus zoals zij. Zij wist alles van hem en hij wist alles van haar. Ze trok zijn kussen tegen zich aan terwijl ze het deken over haar heen trok. Vaagjes rook zijn kussen naar hem en ze snoof de geruststellende geur even op voor ze haar ogen neersloeg en in een lichte slaap gleed.

Toen iemand zijn armen onder haar lichaam legde schoot ze wakker uit haar lichte slaap en ze wou zich uit de vreemde zijn handen rukken tot ze zijn zachte stem hoorde die haar geruststelde. 'Mer rustig ik ben het.' Herhaalde Laxus opnieuw zachtjes en ze staarde hem met grote ogen aan. 'Wat doe jij hier.' Vroeg ze en hoorde hem zacht grinniken. 'Kan ik jou ook vragen.' Mompelde hij. 'Laatste keer dat ik het controleerde wou je mij nog heel ver weg hebben.' Ze glimlachte even droog en kwam overeind. 'Je kent me toch.' Mompelde ze droog en glimlachte even. 'Waarom denk je dat ik je nog niet mijn huis uit gezet hebt.' Zei hij zacht en lachte even ze rolde met haar ogen en duwde hem half weg. 'Gildarts nog thuis?' Vroeg hij met een glimlach terwijl hij naast haar kwam liggen en haar tegen zich aan trok. Ze knikte even droog. 'S-Class exam. Heb afgewezen dit jaar ga wel degene die tegen Gildarts moet uitlachen.' Zei ze en hij schoot in de lach. 'Het spijt me Rosy, ik zat fout.' Mompelde hij en ze draaide haar hoofd schuin naar hem om. 'Morgen sir Sparks. Ben doodop.' Ze glimlachte en sloeg haar handen op de zijne terwijl ze dit maal veilig in een echt diepe slaap viel.

De warme ochtendzon liet haar veel te vroeg beseffen dat de nacht over was en hij haar zo snel alweer zou verlaten. Ze weigerde haar ogen te openen en drukte zichzelf iets dichter tegen hem aan dichter in zijn armen terwijl ze haar gezicht verstopte in het kussen zodat Laxus niet zou merken dat er een brede grijns over haar lippen lag. Ze voelde hoe hij een van zijn handen bewoog en die over haar rug liet strijken. Ze sloot haar ogen al schoten die weer open toen ze zijn neus in haar donkere haren voelde en moest zich inhouden zich niet om te draaien en haar lippen op de zijne te drukken toen ze voelde dat hij een kus in haar lokken drukte. 'Hmm.' Hoorde ze zachtjes en draaide zich toch een beetje om maar duwde haar gezicht net onder zijn hoofd te bang dat ze zich niet zou kunnen inhouden mochten zijn lippen nu dicht bij die van haar zijn. 'Goede morgen.' Fluisterde ze zacht en hoorde hem grinniken terwijl hij zijn armen weer om haar heen sloeg en haar naar zich toe trok. 'Ik dacht dat jij normaal last had van een ochtendhumeur?' Klonk zijn stem warm en ze glimlachte terwijl ze overeind kwam en over hem heen leunde. 'Normaal, maar ik weet welke dag het is.' Zei ze grijnzend en sprong uit zijn armen naast het bed. 'Zondag?' Mompelde hij langzaam en Mer begon te lachen zodra ze zag dat hij het snapte. 'Honger?' Vroeg ze lachend en draaide om haar eigen as om naar beneden te lopen. Zondag was de beste dag van de week. De dag dat ze samen pannenkoeken aten voor ontbijt. Zelfs al woonde ze in het lege huis van haar vader kwam ze alsnog zondag ochtend hier pannenkoeken bakken. Het was hun dag want daarna keken ze altijd films of trainde ze samen. Als het echt warm was deden ze wedstrijdjes in de zee die onder de klif lag waar Lax' huis op gebouwd was. En deze zondag zou precies hetzelfde worden gewoon hij en zij en god wat had ze dat nodig nu.

Ze glimlachte en stak haar haar snel op met een elastiekje terwijl ze naar beneden liep. 'Heb je nog wel mix?' Vroeg ze half haar stem verheffend uit gewoonte en draaide zich naar de keuken terwijl ze een kast opende en weer sloot. Snel zocht ze de laatjes af en zuchtte. 'Nee dus.' Mompelde rollend met haar ogen. 'Sorry, loop wel even naar de winkel.' Mompelde Laxus die in zijn onderbroek naar beneden kwam en Mer schudde met haar hoofd. 'Hoeft niet.' Ze glimlachte even en draaide zich naar hem toe om vervolgens tussen hem en de koelkast door te glippen wetend dat ze in haar tas boven nog wel wat had zitten. Het werd echter niet toegestaan en ze werd onderschept door Laxus' krachtige armen die haar ondersteboven tilde. Mer rolde even met haar ogen en keek omhoog. 'Moet dit Laxus.' Mompelde ze lachend en liet een "oef" geluid horen toen hij haar over zijn schouder slingerde. 'Lift naar boven komt er aan.' Grapte hij zacht en Mer schudde haar hoofd even. Toen ze boven aankwamen gooide hij haar op het bed en ze liet zich even achterover vallen en keek naar het plafond. 'Hmm.' Mompelde ze even en kwam iets overeind maar werd terug geduwd ze liet zichzelf van het bed af rollen aan de andere kant waardoor een halve grom uit Laxus' keel op kwam en Mer begon te lachen, pakte een kussen op en smeet het naar zijn hoofd. 'Niet altijd kan jij je zin krijgen Laxie.' Mompelde ze lachend en pakte haar tas op van de grond. Doelgericht stak ze haar hand er in en rukte een pak mix er uit. 'Ik wist het wel.' Zei ze met een grijnsje en gooide het lichtjes naar hem toe voor ze weer naar beneden liep. Zodra haar gezicht niet meer zichtbaar was voor de zijne schoot een rode kleur om haar wangen. Waarom precies had hij haar terug gesmeten?!

Ze schudde haar hoofd alsof ze de blik in zijn ogen kon wegschudden en haalde even diep adem. Zodra ze de kamer in liep zag ze Laxus al staan met het pak in zijn handen maar de inhoud al lang al niet meer. 'Wa.' Ze liet haar hand tegen haar voorhoofd vallen en schudde haar hoofd. 'Ik struikelde..' Verdedigde hij zichzelf zacht en Mereth rolde met haar ogen. ' Ik laat jou nooit meer aan mijn voedsel zitten.' Mompelde ze zuchtend en liep naar hem toe en gaf hem een knietje op zijn kont. 'Hey.' Mompelde hij beledigd en rolde met zijn ogen. 'Snap de hint al.' Ze zuchtte en gooide het lege pak weg voor ze de witte poeder die door de hele keuken lag begon op te ruimen. In stilte hoorde ze boven de douche aan gaan en beet op haar onderlip de behoefte om het huis uit te rennen onderdrukkend. Zachtjes zuchtte ze opnieuw en liet zich op de bank vallen. Vannacht had ze goed geslapen maar hoe lang geleden was het geweest dat ze een fatsoenlijke nachtrust had gehad? Met de gedachte aan Laxus nog in haar hoofd zakte ze langzaam weg in slaap op de bank. Nachtmerries zoals gewoonlijk haar hoofd overnemend.


	4. Chapter 4

Ze draaide zich langzaam om en haar gezicht betrok iets toen ze een zachte druk op haar wang voelde. Langzaam opende ze haar ogen en knipperde ietsje. 'Lax?' Mompelde ze vragend zijn zachte blik ziend. 'Goede morgen, de boot vertrekt zo.' Ze knipperde even en duwde het deken langzaam van zich af. 'Damn.' Mompelde ze en schudde haar hoofd. 'Gildarts komt je zo ophalen toch?' Lax' vraag liet haar even knikken en ze schudde haar hoofd. 'Hij weet niet dat ik hier ben he?' Ze draaide haar hoofd naar hem en knikte. 'Hij denkt dat je aan de andere kant van de wereld bent, net zoals de rest van de Guild denkt. Op Hayden na.' Mompelde ze en kon de bitterheid niet onderdrukken. Hij haalde zijn schouders op en ze zuchtte langzaam. 'Ik ga douchen.' Mompelde ze droog en ving soepel de kleding op die de blonde mage naar haar hoofd smeet. 'Snap m al.' Riep ze half lachend en liep de badkamer in waar ze zich zonder op de deur lettend haar kleding uittrok en onder de douche stapte die zo heet mogelijk zettend. Ze hoorde hem in de deuropening staan en sloot haar ogen met een glimlach zich afvragend wat er nu door zijn hoofd zou gaan. Of hij haar lichaam in zich op zou nemen genietend van elke lijn op haar zachte huid. Of hij het verlangen haar aan te raken moest onderdrukken of dat het hem niets boeide. Ze beet zachtjes op haar lip maar hapte naar adem zodra hij naar haar toe liep en zijn hand over haar ruggengraat liet glijden. 'Mereth.' Fluisterde hij zacht en legde zijn voorhoofd in haar nek.

Stil bleef ze staan hoe lang? Ze had geen idee ze durfde geen spier te bewegen en sloot haar ogen langzaam op haar lip bijtend toen zijn hand langzaam naar haar dijbeen gleed waar hij hem liet rusten op haar zachte huid. Zodra hij zijn onderlichaam dichter tegen de hare bracht voelde ze iets wat haar zo ongeveer shockeerde. Zijn lid schuurde zachtjes in de stof van zijn onderbroek tegen de zachte huid van haar bil. Ze had wel vaker 's ochtends voor die verassing gestaan maar zichzelf altijd voorgehouden dat zijn erectie niet voorkwam uit de nabijheid van haar lichaam. Dit was absoluut een heel ander verhaal. Ze slikte zacht maar probeerde iets te ontspannen. Langzaam maar zeker draaide ze om waardoor zijn hand over haar huid gleed en opnieuw op haar bovenbeen bleef rusten. Haar zachte bruine ogen probeerde die van hem te zoeken maar zijn ogen leken te geobsedeerd door haar tengere lichaam. Zijn hand gleed omhoog tot die net onder haar borst rustte. Of ze nog adem haalde kon ze nieteens meer peilen maar binnen een honderdste van een seconde duwde de blonde mage haar vol tegen de betegelde muur zijn lippen zochten de hare op en hij zette zijn knie tussen haar benen haar zo omhoog duwend. De sterke handen zakte rond haar borsten terwijl hij zijn gehele lichaam dichter op de hare duwde alsof hij haar jaren van verlangen kon proeven duwde hij zijn tong zonder gemaar over haar lippen en verslagen opende de brunette langzaam haar mond zijn tong begroetend met de hare. Wat deed ze..

Ze voelde zijn zachte ademhaling tegen haar huid. Ze stond al lang niet meer onder de douche. Zijn lichaam hing boven al kon ze zich niet meer concentreren. Met elke stoot die hij gaf leek hij meer te willen. Ze klampte zich vast aan het dekbed en holde kreunend haar rug happend naar iets van zuurstof dat verdwenen leek uit de klamme kamer. Zijn lichaam dat op de hare stootte zijn hoofd die in haar nek hing en zijn tanden die zachtjes in de huid van haar nek beten. Ze kneep haar ogen samen en duwde haar nagels in zijn rug. Hij leek haar uit elkaar te rukken en tegelijk opnieuw op te bouwen. Ze wou hem iets toefluisteren maar haar stembanden leken niet meer mee te werken en elke seconde dat ze haar mond wou openen om te spreken verliet een zachte kreun haar keel meegaand op zijn ritme tot hij zijn top had bereikt en zijn handen rond haar schouders samenkneep klaarkomend ze voelde hoe haar lichaam terug viel toen hij naast haar zakte en staarde zwaar hijgend naar zijn zachte ogen. Zachtjes duwde ze haar wang tegen zijn hand en kroop iets tegen hem aan. Een bredere glimlach werkte zich rond haar lippen en zachtjes duwde ze haar lippen tegen de zijne. 'Je mist je boot.' Fluisterde hij en ze begon zacht te lachen maar kwam langzaam iets omhoog. 'Plus je pa komt er aan.' Ze zag hem zuchtten en knikte langzaam. Even gleden haar gladde vingers over zijn keel en ze glimlachte zacht. Dit leek allemaal te perfect maar een harde waarheid moest ze onder ogen gaan zien. Een roodharige waarheid met de naam Hayden.


End file.
